vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Couatl
Summary In the beginning of civilization there were five creator races, and the mightiest of these were the Saruukh, who enslaved the other four. Eventually their empire spread so wide that it became too thin, and the vast majority of those in power were not sarrukh. And so the empire fell. During this time of collapse, a group of sarrukh watched the acts of depravity and mindless fear performed by their brothers and they turned to their god, The World Serpent, asking to be granted succor. In response, these sarrukh became the first Couatl, travelling the planes to escape their damned lineage. Throughout the world, Couatls are praised for their beauty and vast power and goodness- for a Couatl possesses both psionic and magical abilities. The return of the Sarrukh gods are prophesied to be tied heavily to the appearance of the Couatl. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Couatl Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monster Manual) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, though many are ancient to the point of remembering their creators Classification: Divine Servants Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity (Couatls can live through the ages untouched by time, though it can die of old age- it does know a century in advance when it is about to die), Telepathy, Large Size (Type 0, though some can be larger or smaller), Flight, Abstract Existence (Type 1, All Outsiders are abstract representations of certain multiversal forces; for the Couatl it seems they are representations of lawful divinity), Magic, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation (Its physical strikes induce lethal poison), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect both evil and good, as well as magic), Blessed, Healing, Creation of food and water, Purification via Lesser Restoration, Forcefield Creation via Shield, Dream Manipulation via Dream, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Necromancy via Disrupt Undead, Light Manipulation via Light, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Summoning, Intangibility via Gaseous Form, Statistics Amplification via Eagle's Splendor, Sound Manipulation via Silence, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Ray, Air Manipulation via Wind Wall, Smoke Manipulation via Obscuring Mist, Ice Manipulation via Ray of Frost, Adaptation via Endure Elements, Non-Corporeal via Etherealness, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent creatures) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to mages capable of casting Cone of Cold and similar spells) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can dodge short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 2700 kg) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Infinite, a Couatl can live for thousands of years with no sustenance whatsoever Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None though they may possess unique items Intelligence: Genius, considered sages by entire regions where they reside and possess intellect along the lines of the highest possible rating for a human being barring supernatural improvement; Couatls have lived for thousands of years and possess knowledge from the earliest days of civilization Weaknesses: While they can foresee the exact time of their death, they do not know the method of it, merely that they will die Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Perception Users Category:Necromancers Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Ice Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons